On That Day (Not 5 Years Ago)
by Maz1
Summary: This is what happened on the day Aeris left us, from Cloud's point of veiw, please reveiw.


Sleeping, soundly, softly, I felt a cold hand touch mine, it pulled at my heart with an icy strength and dragged my upright, gently it touched my heart, my lips, and when it ran it's smooth fingers across my forehead, I woke.   
All of a sudden it was so clear to me, I heard your voice speaaking to me again, I wanted to follow it, rubbing at my eyes I stood, Tifa stirred in a bed near mine, as she got up she shook Yuffie awake in the next bed, Yuffie whimpered, then got up, I thought she'd complain, but she just swung her legs over and got up. Tifa, turning to me, asked;   
"What is it?"   
Her eyes were still half closed, but her cheeks were rosy and she was alert, I noticed her fists were clenched and she trembled slightly, she wasn't ready for a final battle yet, not that she'd ever let anyone else know that.   
"I hear her, calling..."   
This city, everything about it was so...intoxicating, you could feel the knowledge flowing around you, clouding your mind...but then, you already knew that, I don't know why you had to come HERE, but you felt it necessary, for whatever reason I'll never know.   
  
We made our way softly, silently, scared, to the centre of this place shrouded in mystery, death, illusion. That shell, shaped so perfectly, yet so full of fault, we entered, taking little notice of the sparkling clear blue pool outside, that pool without end, or so it seemed. The fish was gone, in it's place, steps carved from diamonds, cool as ice, and as unforgiving, they spiralled down, down, down, down to a city carved from marble, and shell. There you were, at the altar, the altar which shined light down on to you, surrounding you, keeping you. I couldn't, I wouldn't, let the others follow, I had to go to you alone, stepped from one round marble pillar to the nest, untill I was opposite you, my mind clouded, something happened, I don't know what but I tried to destroy you, I would never had forgiven myself if Tifa hadn't called out to me and brought me back to reality. I stumbled, stepped back, and you looked up, you opened those clear emerald eyes, and you smiled, you smiled at me, you smiled with love and gladness, and yet, I couldn't smile back, that cold foreboding feeling I felt and then, he was upon you, that blade, that steel blade silver as the locks sprouting from that evil, and insane brain of his, I hated! You seemed so frail, so innocent, I never understood, I never understood.   
  
That evil smile lingered on his face as he withdrew the blade and let you fall, I wasn't going to let you though, as you crumbled I caught you, I couldn't bear it, you couldn't be gone, you couldn't have left us, it wasn't fair, it wasn't, at the time we never noticed the pale green materia, the holy materia that fell, just dropped like our dashed hopes, from your hair, everything he said to me I didn't care, I didn't care about what he had to say, he had destroyed you, the delicate flower, the hope of the Planet, just cast you aside and I hated him.   
  
Jenova, I had to fight Jenova, I couldn't, but I did, I wanted to lose but I shouldn't, I had to lay you down, I had lost you, and I had to do something about it, the fight flashed by, and I didn't care.   
  
You lay there, at the altar, as I watched, Yuffie, and Tifa both said goodbye, Tifa bent down and whispered something into your ear and one pure tear rolled down her cheek and dropped onto you, she ran off before I could notice the others, Yuffie approached you in silence, she choked up, and grabbed me and she sobbed, and I, I took you, outside, to the pond, the eternal sleep beckoned and I couldn't deprive you of that, I had already deprived you of this, the blue water engulfed you, I let you sink, and that beautiful brown hair spread out around you, the emotion engulfed my heart and now, now I am going to destroy him.   
  
  
"My fingers are tingling, my eyes are burning." -Cloud Strife   
  
  
(marylouiseod@hotmail.com)   
(http://www.envy.nu/mirroroflife) 


End file.
